The Brat's rumor boyfriend
by sairakanzaki
Summary: this story is about Kirihara Akaya having a rumored boyfriend and Niou feel jealous... Rikkaidai centric but this story is not a OC... Im stuck at Summary please just read it...this story is Yaoi. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This story is my first POT fic., I hope you will like it! I just wrote this story because my internet connection has been disconnected and I felt like I want to choke someone.**

**Sorry if my English is not good T_T English is not my native language **

**I hope you will enjoy it and please leave a review thanks ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POT it belongs to Takeshi-sensei.**

**=O.o=**

Many people thought that every member of Rikkaidai boys' tennis club is serious about their intense training but they thought wrong.

"Niou-sempai lets go to the arcade after the practice" the brat of the team said.

"No, I'm busy" the trickster of the court said.

"Busy, of what?" Akaya asked.

"With everything" Niou said without bothering to look at Akaya as he read the magazine which he stole from the student council office.

"What a mean, I thought you're my boyfriend!" Akaya said as he left and feel mad at Niou who didn't even give him a glance.

'_You will regret this Niou-sempai'_ Akay thought as he spots his victim…. I mean opponent to practice.

"Akaya if your mood is not well please don't let it affect your play" Yukimura said while smiling.

"I'm sorry Mura-bucho can I go now?" Akaya asked is still mad at the same time unhappy.

"Yes, you can go now, Akaya are you alright?" Yukimura asked concerned is evident to his feminine voice.

"Yes, Bye" Akaya left the court with his thing and not in the mood to go to arcade anymore, he didn't even bother to look for his other teammate to bid his goodbye which is he usually do.

While walking Akaya though many things about Niou. "How could he? He didn't even think what I feel, he didn't even pay any attention to me, I hate him" Akaya said to no one.

As he near at the gate he saw a foreign white sport car, which is not available in Japan, Park in front at the gate waiting for someone.

"Aka-chan" Someone called him and he saw a man in the car waving at him, he smiled and wave back at the said man and run towards him.

The man left the car and waited for Akaya.

"What are you doing here?" Akaya asked as he gave the man a bear hug.

"Nothing I just want to visit you, is that a crime to visit you?" the man said as he kissed Akaya to his cheek.

"No" Akaya said as he smiled sincerely and he forget his anger.

"Aka-chan, come with me I want to roam around the Kanagawa and I also want to go to Disney land" the man said.

Then Akaya agree as he go inside of the car and they left, but they didn't know many student saw them and started wandering who is the man with Akaya.

**=morning=**

While walking towards their class room Niou and Yagyuu heard some gossip like…

"_The man yester day his so…. Cool" _

"_He looks like a prince came from the fairy tale story"_

"_Yeah you're right I want him to be my husband"_

"_I will choose to be his slave forever if it means to be with him"_

"_Ladies, lets call the man a mysterious prince."_

"_That's a wonderful name"_

Niou and Yagyuu ignored the group of girls gossiping and didn't hear the other one who talked….

"_I think the two of them are in the relationship"_

"_No way, I thought Kirihara Akaya is in relation ship with Niou Masaharu"_

"_I think this is a love triangle"_

"_What?"_

"_Girls lets admit Kirihara-kun is cute"_

"_Yeah you're right"_

"_Let's confirm if they're lovers, later?"_

"_Okay"_

Niou didn't know what to think, he felt irritated because almost of his classmate even his teachers looking at him with interest, mischievously, pity, some anger, his used to this but the stare is intense and they didn't bothered to hide it from him.

At the lunch break Akaya didn't bothered him he was busy looking at his cell phone as if his waiting for someone to call me, when the phone ring he left the group and offered his almost untouched food to Marui.

At the Practice Akaya still didn't pay him any attention even though he smacked the tennis ball on his head Akaya just glared at him then left.

"I'm so tired at last Yukimura allowed us a break" Marui whined as he eats his chocolate cake.

"Jackal who do you think the mysterious prince everyone's talking about?" Marui asked.

"To tell you the truth I don't have any clue who is it, why don't you ask Yanagi I bet he knows" Jackal said as he drink his water.

"Hello sempai-tachi" Akaya said as he sit beside Jackal.

"Akaya who do you think is the rumored prince everyone's talking?" Marui asked his kouhai but before Akaya answer the Question his phone rang.

Akaya stood and answered his phone

"Hello?"

"Aka-chan is your practice is already finished?"

"Nope, two hours more, why?"

"I will come there to fetch you, okay?"

"Okay I will wait for you" Akaya said as he smiled as if he won a lottery.

"Akaya, why are you smiling? Stop it, it creeps me out" Marui said as he covered his eyes with his hand.

"Whatever, _Marui_" Akaya said.

Marui smacked him and said "It's _Marui-sempai_ to you, my Kouhai"

Then the practice went on without trouble and the fans populations multiplied drastically.

After two hours the regulars went to their club room to change their cloths then Niou finished first and tapped Akaya's shoulder.

Akaya looked to his sempai blinking then return to change his uniform.

"What do you want Niou-sempai?"

"Brat, are you ignoring me"

"What makes you think that Sempai?" Akaya said still changing and didn't even bother to look at his boyfriend.

The regulars who still changing stop what their doing to look at their kouhai confuse is written to their face.

"Brat, I'm asking you seriously" Niou said as he felt irritated at Akaya's behavior.

"Sempai-tachi Bye" Akaya said to his sempai he didn't even bother to answer Niou's question. Then he left the club room.

"I think Niou-kun your beginning to taste your own medicine" Yagyuu said as he adjusts his eye glasses.

"Shut up" Niou said.

"Akaya will meet with someone right now is 100%" Yanagi said.

"Don't tell me Akaya's cheating on Niou?" Marui said as he grinned at Niou.

"I think it's better to check it before we assume something" Sanada said.

"Then what are we waiting for let's go" Marui said.

Then the third year regulars left the club room and follow their kouhai.

They saw Akaya embracing someone and they get inside of the car and left while the student drooling at the mysterious prince.

"Hey you, who's the man embracing Akaya?" Marui asked the drooling girl.

The girl wipes her saliva and answered Marui's question.

"Kirihara-sama's new boyfriend"

"**WHAT?"** Niou yelled at the girl.

"You heard me right? Kirihara-sama's new boyfriend"

"Wait how did that happen? Niou is Akaya's boyfriend?" Jackal said as he glanced at Niou's shock face.

"Well! Someone of the third year said to me that Kirihara-sama broke up with him-"she said as she pointed at Niou "-and that mysterious prince is Kirihara-sama new boyfriend and they confirm it" the girl said as she glared at Niou…the girl is one of Kirihara's die hard fan she knew how Niou treated Akaya before.

"I know your one of Akaya-kun's fan but please stop glaring at Niou-kun and please answer my question with honesty, how the said third years confirm it?" Yagyuu said politely to the girl.

"They said to me that they asked the mysterious prince if he and Kirihara-sama have a relationship he said yes" the girl said as she smirked at Niou.

"I'm so happy Kirihara-sama found new happiness" The girl said as she twirls around.

"Hey do you want to die" Niou said as he stance to punch the girl but Sanada, Jackal and Yagyuu stop him.

"Niou-kun is not polite and manliness to said that to a lady even though she said bad things about you, you shouldn't talked like that " Yagyuu said as he cover the girl just in case Niou escape from Sanada and Jackal's gripped and punch or worse kill the girl… after all he's still the gentleman.

After that Niou left the group angry not to his teammate or the girl or Akaya but his mad at himself as he realize how he ignored and didn't act like a boyfriend he should be at Akaya.

**=O.o=  
**

**Thank you so much for reading and reviewing my story ^^**

**Please Review my story ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the chapter two I hope you'll enjoy my story =.=**

**Thank you so… much for the review and for reading my story ^.^**

**Sorry if my English is not good T_T English is not my native language. Believe I did my very best to make my grammar better T.T**

**Disclaimer: POT is not mine and never will. T.T**

**=O.o=**

Niou didn't sleep that night he thought about Akaya and that gorgeous man.

Morning practice will start soon he walked towards his club and very aware the looks his schoolmate specially the Kirihara's die hard fans club gave to him but he didn't pay it any attention as he proceed to walk.

As he goes to touch the doorknob he hears Akaya's voice talking to someone else.

"Later, after the practice you will come?"

"Okay I'll wait for you, okay, I love you too."

After he heard the word "I love you" Niou left the club and didn't attend the morning practice, even the class started Niou can still hear the word "I love you", he cant take it anymore he excuse himself to the class and go to rooftop and cried.

"Is Niou still not here?" Yukimura asked Yanagi.

"45 percent Niou will not come and 55 percent he will come late" Yanagi said.

"This is not right he shouldn't put the personal problem and the tennis together, Tarundaru" Sanada said.

"Gen, I think it's normal for Niou to feel that" Yukimura said.

"I think this is good this thing happened to him so that he'll realize his mistake for ignoring and for not caring Akaya's feeling" Yanagi said.

Yukimura and Sanada just sigh they didn't know what to feel for Niou.

Somewhere on the court Akaya, Jackal, Yagyuu and Marui just finished their doubles matched and resting when Marui asked Akaya.

"Akaya who's the guy embracing you yesterday"

"You saw?" Akaya asked blushing.

"Yes, we saw you, are you cheating on Niou?"

Again before Akaya can answer Marui's question Akaya's Phone ring.

"Hello" Akaya said.

"Aka-chan I'm here at the tennis court I brought you a food will you please come over here?" the mysterious prince asked.

Akaya smiled and said "Okay, wait for me"

Then Akaya left the three regulars and go where the mysterious prince is.

"**YUKIMURA….."** Marui screamed.

"Marui don't scream, Tarundaru" Sanada said as he Tarundaru-slapped Marui.

"**AW**, Sanada that hurts" Marui said as he touched his aching cheek while glaring at Sanada.

"Why Marui, what do you want?" Yukimura asked.

"Akaya's boyfriend is here at the court" Marui said.

"What did you just said Bunta?"

The regulars recognized Niou's voice and they're surprise Niou came to the practice.

"Akaya's rumored boyfriend is here" Marui said correcting his sentence so that the trickster bad mood will not put on him.

"Where is that person?" Niou said determine to talk to this said man.

"I know where it is so…. guys follow me" Yagyuu said.

The regulars followed Yagyuu and saw Akaya and the mysterious prince happily talking to each other.

Niou walked faster than the others and grabbed Akaya's wrist and pulled him far from the mysterious prince.

"**YOU, STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFREIND**" Niou yelled at the mysterious prince.

"Hey, Niou-sempai don't yelled at him you don't have any rights to yelled at him." Akaya said as he struggled from Niou's tight grip.

Niou face him with sorrow, loneliness and guilty written in his face, he hold Akaya's shoulders blade and he looked at Akaya's green eyes.

"I know I ignored you, I didn't put any effort in this relationship, your always the one who put effort to make me happy and I take you for granted and for that I'm really sorry, I'm just shy to show my feelings for you but Akaya believe me you're the most important person in my life… no… you're more important to me than my life, Akaya I love you please forgive me" Niou said sincere to his confession.

The student who witness the like romance movie situation can't help but to cry specially the Kirihara's die hard fans.

"N-Niou-sempai what did you just said?" Akaya said confused.

"I said **I LOVE YOU MY AKAYA**" Niou screamed so that not only Akaya will able to hear but also the mysterious man whose just smiling and amused to what he saw and the students of Rikkaidai will hear.

"Niou-sempai" Akaya said didn't know what to say for the sudden confession and he blushed madly.

"Akaya am I forgiven?" Niou asked.

"Yes, I already forgive you" Akaya said, then Niou hug him and kiss him on the lips. Everyone even the regulars clapped for them expect the mysterious prince.

Akaya is the one who broke the kiss and buried his face on Niou's chest.

"Akaya? Why don't you break up with your second boyfriend" Niou said as he glared at the mysterious prince…. He admits the mysterious prince is more gorgeous than him but he will never tell it to anyone else even to Akaya.

"Boyfriend? Who?" Akaya asked innocently, broke the hug from Niou.

"Him" Niou said as he pointed his finger to the mysterious man.

"Pfft…. Hahahahaha, him, my boyfriend? Hahahahahaha" Akaya said as he laughed as if he will die tomorrow.

"Why are laughing don't tell me his not your boyfriend?" Niou said as he looked at Akaya as if the latter is insane.

Akaya already stop laughing and pull Niou towards the mysterious Prince. While the regulars, the students and even Sanada like to know who's the mysterious prince is.

Akaya clear his throat before he introduces Niou.

"I like you to meet Niou Masaharu my boyfriend" Akaya said as he circled his arm on Niou's arm.

"Well, that's a nice scene you showed and I admit I'm amused-" Niou didn't even let the mysterious prince to finished.

"Well I didn't confess to Akaya for your amusement" Niou said as he glared at the mysterious prince.

"Niou-sempai don't be rude to him" Akaya hiss him.

"Well, as I will said before you cut me, the show was amusing and nice to meet you, first of all I'm not Aka-chan's boyfriend, my name is Kirihara Saoran nice to meet you" The mysterious man said.

"Ki-kirihara doesn't mean y-your Akaya's-" before Niou finished his sentence Kirihara Saoran cut him off.

"I'm Aka-chan older brother" he said as he smiled at Niou.

"**EHH!**" Everyone said as they looked at the gorgeous person in front of them.

Kirihara Saoran had a very long pony tailed till ankle color lavender hair with a very nice bangs, he looks feminine more beautiful than a real lady, his skin color is like Akaya's skin and have a high of 5'8 and the most shocking is Saoran's hair is straight look like he just came out from a commercial for the salon's newest machine to straight your hair (rebond I think?).

"Jackal look at his hair i think its rebonded" Marui whisper but Saoran heard it and he looked at Marui and said.

"Rebond? No, I just use shampoo" then everyone froze there as if they heard a disaster news.

"**WHAT?"** everyone said.

"Akaya, why you didn't told us that this mysterious prince everyone's talking is your older brother?" Yukimura said.

"Buchou, no one asked me" Akaya said as he pout at his Buchou

"Wait, some of the third year asked you if you and Akaya have a relationship and you nodded, right?" Marui said.

"Hah! About that, yes Akaya and I have a relationship, were brothers and I believe brothers or sibling is consider as a relationship, I think it's their fault for not saying the right word." Saoran just smiled as if what he said is very natural.

Everyone except Yukimura who's just smiling, gaped and the regulars except Akaya and Yukimura thought the same thing _'Sadist'_.

"Aka-chan will you do me a favor? Go and fetch the paper bag in my car, here's the key, thanks" Saoran said and Akaya left.

"Well, you know Niou Masaharu Aka-chan always talking about you and I think some of his story is true and some are not, since Aka-chan like you I will accept your relationship for now, so please take care of my beloved brother, okay?" he said as he– I will skin you alive if you hurt my brother-smile.

"Y-Yes, I will, and I'm so sorry if I yelled at you" Niou said as he sense a trouble will come to him soon.

"It's okay"

"You must be Yukimura and the rest is Aka-chan's Sempai-tachi Thank you so much for making my only brother happy and for taking care of him." Saoran said as he bow to show them his sincerity and the Regulars bows back.

"I have a question, why you and Akaya didn't look a like?" Marui asked as Jackal sigh.

"Well, Aka-chan looked like my grandfather when he was young; Aka-chan had traits of Kihihara than me and I look more like my mother the Kanzaki." Saoran said.

"Then why your hair is straight and lavender while Akaya's hair is curly and black?" Marui asked again.

"My grandfather's hair is black and curly like Aka-chan's hair and my mom and dad had a straight hair but my grandfather to my mother side had a lavender hair." Soaran said… his used to this kind of question after all.

"Nii-sama here's the paper bag" Akaya came and he gave the paper bag to his Nii-sama.

"Thanks Aka-chan. As a thanks for taking care of my baby brother here's a cake for everyone."

"CAKE" Marui said as he grabbed the paper bag and smell or drool at the cake.

"Aka-chan I have to go now, by the way Niou-kun said that he will gladly come to our house next week so make him come with your sempai-tachi, okay?" Saoran said even though Niou didn't say anything about coming to their house.

"o-okay" Akaya said as he hug and kiss his brother on the cheek and bid him good bye.

The students decided to go since their prince is already gone and only the regulars left.

"Akaya, why did you kiss your brother and take note on the public place?" Niou said.

"Well my brother was born in England and his used to western greetings and he influenced me" Akaya said.

"I heard you talking to your brother on the phone and said "I love you too" is that part of your brother's influenced?" Niou said beginning to feel irritate.

"Yes, but not only me, my family and my other relatives saying that and greets with a kiss" Akaya said as he thought what's wrong if he kiss and said I love you to your brother.

"Okay, since Niou –sempai wants to go to my house next Sunday meet me at the school gate and I will fetch you there." Akaya said as he changed the topic.

"Brat I didn't even said I will come to your house, your brother is the one who said that" Niou said rolling his eyes.

"What do you think to my Nii-sama a liar?" Akaya said as he glared at Niou.

Niou didn't say anything he just sighs.

"Brat, do you want to go to arcade?" Niou said as he holds Akaya's hand and smiled at him.

"Yes I want to go" Akaya said as he left the court with Niou.

"Oh! Dear they forgot we still have a practice" Yukimura said smiling.

"99.9 percent they will receive their punishment tomorrow" Yanagi said.

"Marui don't eat the Cake yet, Tarundaru" Sanada fetch the cake from Marui and slapped him again.

"Yagyuu, Jackal, Marui go do the 300 laps as punishment for your slacking" Sanada said.

"Wha-mmn" Jackal covers Marui's mouth and dragged Marui's on the court followed by Yagyuu.

Then the lovers' enjoy they date but they didn't notice a driver of a foreign black with red color sport car, which is not yet available in Japan, who's watching them with serious face.

"What an interesting" the mysterious person said then drove off.

**=O.o=**

**Everyone I hope you enjoy my story and thank you so much for reading my story.**

**Please review my story and tell me if you want a Part two of this story. Thanks ^.^**

**just in case there'll be a part two I need a beta... just pm me if your willing to be my beta thanks =^.^=**


End file.
